Just Like Ordinary Love Stories
by TheGreatKaye
Summary: Rewritten, changed title and plot. Ordinary girls meet ordinary boys. Will their lives just be ordinary? Life in high school will never be the same as they enter their dream school, Crimrose High. "If it's us, anything can be extraordinary."
1. Great News to Start With

**Hey guys! Kaye here. As you can see, I changed the title and the plot and it's also rewritten by me! It's also my story in wattpad. I'll be updating just like how I update in wattpad. Anyway, the same school, island and characters! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Drew is in Destiny Deoxys.

* * *

"May! Leaf's on the phone!" my mom yelled. I turned off the TV and ran to phone. Well, some of you might wonder why I turned off the TV if it's just a phone call. The answers are one: to save electricity and two: phone calls with Leaf mean a whole day of talking. Yeah, you heard I mean read me right. Leaf Green is my best friend. She lives in a small town called Pallet in the Kanto Region so don't see each other much but we keep in touch by phone.

How Leaf and I met? Oh, long story but to make it simpler: we were classmates back at 3rd Grade. Then, we met this tomboyish girl named Misty and we formed our own clique. It was just the three of us back then until a transfer student at the 4th Grade joined us. Her name's Dawn and us 4 were the best of friends.

Wait, who am I? Oh my! It's rude of me to not introduce myself yet I kept on talking already. My name's May, Maybelle Maple actually but only my 'lil bro Max often call me that. I live here in Petalburg City, Hoenn Region. I'm 15 turning 16 just like my friends. My mom's a housewife and my dad's a Gym Leader in our city. My brother will be attending Middle School just around the corner.

I talked too much. Let's get back to me running to the phone.

"Hey Leafy. What's up?"

"May! You know Crimrose High where we took our entrance exam right?" Leaf sounded SO excited. It's either something good happened or she has a new crush on someone. Though, her crushes didn't even last a month. Last time I checked, her longest crush was Sean back at the 5th Grade. Her crush on him lasted 3 and a half weeks!

"Yeah. I haven't gotten he results yet though." I sighed. It's like forever but they still haven't put up the results.

"Check the website and quick!" I did as she said. I hurried upstairs and grabbed my red laptop and opened the website .edu (A/N: I made it up) and scrolled down the list of passers in the exam. Oh. My. Gosh. My name is there! Can you believe it? I passed! And so did my friends.

"Oh My Gosh! I passed Leaf! This is great! You and the others passed too!" I jumped like a complete idiot I am about the great news.

"I called the others and I saw the same reaction. Anyway, congratulations to us!"

"Right. It has a note at the bottom which says:

To the examinees who passed,

Please depart the day after the results are posted. Your ship/plane have been booked. Congratulations to you all and have a good day.

Crimrose High Staff"

"Yeah. I saw it too and I'm currently packing up. Lucky for you that you just need to travel by ship since Crimson Isle is just at the Hoenn Region. But for me, Misty and Dawn, we have to travel by plane."

"Come on! At least we'll get to Crimrose High!" I exclaimed.

"Right. Anyway, see you tomorrow gurl." Leaf said hanging up. There is one thing in my mind right now: packing.

I ran upstairs and to my room shouting "I get to Crimrose High!" in a childish voice. After that, I heard my family saying "Congratulations!" and "Aw men! She passed!" which is I bet my brother.

I got a few tank tops, cropped tops, shirts, blouses, shorts, jeans, skirts, dresses, housewear, pajamas, underwear, bras, jackets and some clothes for Winter.

I grabbed my bags, phone, iPod, laptop, Beats, guitar, medical kit and beauty stuff. I also got an album of me and my friends.

I finished up around 7:30 pm. Just the right time for dinner. I ran downstairs as I heard my mom calling us to come down.

Well, just a sleep away until I'm entering my dream school!

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 1 is up. Reviews are welcome and so is criticism. Bye~**

**Love,**

**Kaye.**


	2. New school, New life

**Hiii! Posted already! I was bored and home alone….. So, I did the second chapter. Also updated in wattpad. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.

* * *

It was a silent in Petalburg until an annoying yet common sound interrupted the silence.

_Riiiiing Riiiiing Riiiing Riii-_

My stupid alarm clock. I turned it off jumped off my cozy bed. Naturally, I'll sleep more saying "5 more minutes" but being a girl, it's an obvious lie. Wanna know why I'm already up? It's because today is the day: I'm going to Crimson Isle to attend Crimrose High.

Crimrose High? Crimson Isle? Yeah. Crimrose High- the school I'll be attending is located at Crimson Isle. It's somewhere near Slateport City. I still think it's amazing how the school got its name. Crim: from CRIMson Isle and Rose: because Crimson Isle is Rose paradise, there's also a rumor that the legendary Rainbow Rose grows somewhere there.

By the way, Crimson Isle got its name because of the crimson-colored sand at the beach.

Anyway, back to reality. I did some exercise like bending my legs and some stretching to keep me awake before going in the shower. I got inside and adjust the temperature of the water.

After I took a bath, I wrapped a towel around my torso and returned to my room. I got a red tank top and teal vest which I left open, denim shorts and red converse. I brushed my soft chestnut hair and put a cute headband on. I got my bags and went downstairs.

"Morning sweetheart, how's your day?" my dad, Norman asked before sipping his coffee.

"Great. I'm so excited dad!"

"Okay dear. Ham, Bacon and egg are up for breakfast. Have a sit." my mom offered setting down my meal.

"Thanks for the food!" we said simultaneously. I dug in my breakfast. If you might know, I've never been beaten at an eating contest. I even have trophies at my room.

After we ate, my dad drove me to Petalburg port along with my mom and brother. "Guess this is goodbye." I sadly turned to my family.

"Oh dear, it's your dream and you have our support all the way." my mom wiped a tear.

"Come on, Caroline. May, make sure you E-mail us every month okay? We'd love to hear your stories."

"Of course dad. I will." I replied with a smile.

"Hey sis, if you ever get a boyfriend, E-mail me ASAP." my brother teased. I blushed at the thought of me having a boyfriend.

"Max!"

"Oh come on sis! Like you'll ever have a boyfriend." Ugh. Annoying brother.

"Anyway, you should board the ship May. You'll be leaving any minute." my mom said pointing to the captain who's boarding the ship.

"Okay mom." I said giving them one last look before boarding the ship.

"Goodluck dear!" my mom waved.

"I'll do my best! I'll miss you!" I waved at my family who watched me set sail.

Now, to find a place to relax...

Oh. My. Gosh. If you're here. You get to see a very exhilarating view! It's beautiful but not as beautiful as the view at Royal Unova, my friend Hilda from Unova told me.

But, I'm already thankful for this view. If Misty were here, she'll jump in delight. What a water lover. Anyway, I took out my iPod and Beats and got to my favorite playlist of One Direction songs. Oh, they're so cute!

I checked on my twitter and tweeted: _** Ship otw to Crimson Isle.**_ Then, I got to the 'Connect' tab and I saw Dawn mention me: _** RoseLover_May I passed the exam /w WaterGirl_Misty and MissGreen_Leaf.**_

By the way, Dawn's username is PinkGirlyGirl_Dawn. We decided to have our names after the '_'.

I replied: _ PinkGirlyGirl_Dawn me too!_

Well, since the ride is still too long, I'll tell you about my friends. Leaf Green like I said is my best friend who has many crushes that doesn't last that long. Her favorite color's Green like her surname. She's a smart kid who excels at Softball or Baseball. She lives in Pallet Town, Kanto Region.

Misty Waterflower is youngest of the Sensational Sisters in Cerulean City in Kanto too. Though, her sisters don't include her. She's a water lover so her favorite color is Blue. Misty is best at swimming or in any sports. Leaf and I met her at 3rd Grade.

Lastly, my very girly friend, Dawn Berlitz which means her favorite color's Pink. She lives in Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region. Her mom's a Top Coordinator. She's a hair freak too. If you touch her hair, she can kill mostly in bad hair days. She's a natural cheerleader since 4th Grade, when she transferred to our school.

To reach Crimson Isle, there's still an hour to go so I took a power nap, my iPod playing Live While We're Young.

When I woke up, other people are already leaving the ship which means we're at the destination. I grabbed my bags and left the ship going to the Information Center.

"Excuse me miss, where can I ride the bus to Crimrose High?" I asked politely.

"Oh, good morning are 3 buses to Crimrose High the 1st one leaves on 10 minutes, the 2nd bus leaves by noon which is an hour away and the last one leaves at 4pm. Please go to the bus station to ride one of the buses." she replied with a smile.

"Thanks, is there a cafe near here?" I asked.

"Yes, there is. Starbucks cafe is just over there." the girl said pointing east. "You can walk or use those tour cars to get there. Don't worry, it has no charge." she added.

"Thanks a lot! I'll see you later!" I said waving to one of the tour cars. I sat at the second row and bring out my red iPhone to text Leaf:

_To: Leaf Green_

_From: May Maple_

_Message: Hey Leaf! I'm at Crimson Isle now. You?_

_Sent at 11:07 am._

I arrived at the cafe shortly and ordered a Chocolate Chip Cream, Venti. I sat down at a chair at the back and waited for my order.

"Chocolate Chip Cream for Miss Maple!" that's my cue to go to the countervand get my order. I returned to the table when I got a text from Leaf:

_To: May Maple_

_From: Leaf Green_

_Message: Hi May! Misty and I just arrived. We're at the airport right now. Where are you?_

_Received at 11:19 am._

So, I replied:

_To:Leaf Green_

_From: May Maple_

_Message: Starbucks cafe somewhere at the east of the island. You can take the tour cars. They're free._

_Sent at 11:20 am._

After a minute, Leaf replied:

_To: May Maple_

_From: Leaf Green_

_Message: Thanks. We're on the way there._

_Received at 11:21 am._

The airport is just 20 minutes away to they should be here by 11:41 or something but guess what? They arrived at 11:50. Why? They ran into Dawn so they have to wait for her to get her bags and then wait for another tour car to drop by.

"Oh, so that's why." I said waiting for them to get their orders. Leaf got a Caramel Brulee Frappuccino, Dawn got Java Chip Frappuccino and Misty got the same drink I had. All of them ordered Venti size.

"So, where's the bus to Crimrose High?" Dawn asked.

"The 1st bus already left and we've got 10 minutes to reach the 2nd bus and last bus will leave at 4 pm." I replied ordering another drink.

"What are we waiting for? The early bird gets the worm right? We might have a good dorm room if we hurry." Misty said gesturing us to the bus stop.

"Right. For once Mist, you learned a quote." Leaf teased.

"Oh, shut up. I'm doing my best this school year." Misty fought back.

"We're all doing our best since it's our dream school." Dawn giggled at Misty and Leaf's arguement.

"Yeah. Come on guys! Five minutes left!" I said running to the bus. We all raced and took the seats at the very back. It took a while to get to Crimrose High and all of us were amazed by how big it is.

"Okay lads and lasses, I'm Ms. Johnson and I will be your tour guide for today. But first, Congratulations to you all for passing the entrance exam!" some whistles and cheers were heard but we just smile and laughed. We followed Ms. Johnson as we passed the yards, field, cafeteria, gym until we entered the main building.

"... As you see, our school insignia is the whole island and the Rainbow Rose at the middle. We give honor to the very first principal here who saw the Rainbow Rose with her very eyes. She was so lucky... Now, this is the Principal's Office. You'll meet her later when you get your schedules."

"Wow... I envy the first principal so much!" I said with obvious envy.

"Yeah. As the matter of fact, you're an obsessive rose lover." Dawn said following Ms. Johnson.

"So, this ends the school tour. Please ask help from the cabin keepers over there for your cabins." Ms. Johnson dismissed pointing to 5 cabin keepers.

"Cabins?" Misty asked but shoved it off as we walked to one of the keepers.

"Good morning girls. I'm Alice, one of the cabin keepers. You might wonder why cabins. It is because Crmrose High is a bit empty and we want to occupy as much as possible without hurting Mother Nature and keeping the students comfortable with big cabins. So, we use cabins and not dorms." she said.

"Oh, so that's why." Misty said happy to hear the answer to her question.

"Anyway, your cabin number is 13. You girls all share the same cabin. Do any of you have a CINav?" Alice asked.

"CINav?" Dawn repleated confused.

"Stands for Crimson Isle Navigator. It's a high-tech map that displays the whole island." Leaf explained.

"You know a lot for a new student." Alice smiled amazed.

"Nah. I read an article in the handbook." Leaf said.

"Well, I think none of us have one." I said looking at everbody and the others agreed.

"Then take these. I downloaded the location of your cabin there. The house icon is your cabin, the dome-like icon is the school, the ship is the port, airplane for the airport, coffee for cafes, bus for bus stops and chicken for restaurants. You can add other icons by pressing the 'Add icons' button." Alice explained.

"Thanks Alice. by the way, is there a amap for the school, too?" Misty asked.

"Why yes. Press the 'Switch to school' button to see the map of the school." Alice answered.

"That's awesome. Thanks a lot." we said simultaneously as we exited the school.

"It says here that our cabin is just a 10-minute walk away from the school." Leaf said.

"And it's near the sea and forest!" Misty said happily as she saw the sea is near our cabin.

"Oh well, it's all good for us." Dawn said and I agreed.

* * *

'WOW' was our expression as we saw our cabin. "When Alice said Big cabins she meant BIG cabins." Misty said as her jaw dropped. I agreed and so did Leaf except for Dawn since she's a rich girl.

"Anyway, let's check inside." Dawn said inserting the key to the door. When got inside, our expression was double the 'WOW' and Dawn, was 'Neat'. Damn rich people. Anyway, the living room was in a bright red carpet with a circular cream sofa and 2 matching cream lounge chairs on either side. In front is a large Plasma TV with an entertainment set. Below the Plasma TV and in the middle of the entertainment set is a modern fireplace.

The kitchen is as grand as ever. It's a huge island type kitchen complete with a stove, oven, coffee maker, smoothie maker and other stuff a chef needs. There is also a breakfast table at a counter. Next to the kitchen is the dining room with a glass table for eight with matching chairs.

Pass the living room is a staircase that splits into two. There are two rooms on the end of ech side.

_This is sooooo good to be true! _I thought.

"I guess those rooms are for us." Leaf said pointing to the four rooms upstairs. We agreed and check around the rooms. Each room has a different theme, a TV, a walk-in closet, each has a bathroom and a circular balcony facing the sea. The bathroom consists of a modern shower, a jacuzzi fit for four people, a modern sink and a toilet.

I took the first room on the right. the room is mostly red and I just love it! A queen-sized bed with a rose on the sheets, the walls were black with a red rose just above with bed, black carpet, a red study table and a red vanity.

Leaf took the 1st room on the left. When you, enter you're like in a forest with the flooring is a clearing with artificial tree roots and mosses and a meadow ceiling. Her bed is green with her 'Leaf Green' it's like customized. Also, green study table and green vanity.

Misty took the 2nd room on the left. It was an underwater-theme. A waterbed, (A/N: I want one too!) a blue study table and a blue vanity. Her celing is plain blue and the flooring is a seabed with artificial sand.

Lastly, Dawn took the final room which was the 2nd room on the right, which is next to me. Her room is SO girly. Pink ceiling, dancefloor flooring, girly bed with pink curtains, a study table with hearts and her vanity is heart-shaped. (A/N: I like Dawn's room SO much! my second fave is May's room)

We all jaw dropoped at our rooms. _**This school IS BEST!**_ is what we all thought.

"Maybe those favorites survey was where they got our favorites." I said and everyone agreed. We ate lunch at a restaurant near the school and went to the Principal's Office for our schedules.

My schedule is:

_- Homeroom_

_- English_

_- History_

_- Break_

_- Physics_

_- Geometry_

_- Music_

_- Lunch Break_

_- Gym_

_- Theatre_

Misty's schedule:

_- Homeroom_

_- Physics_

_- Music_

_- Break_

_-_ _Gym_

_- Geometry_

_-English_

_- Lunch Break_

_- History_

_- Theatre_

Leaf's schedule:

_- Homeroom_

_- Music_

_- Gym_

_- Break_

_- History_

_- English_

_- Geometry_

_- Lunch Break_

_- Physics_

_- Theater_

Dawn's schedule:

_- Homeroom_

_- Gym_

_- Physics_

_- Break_

_- English_

_- Geometry_

_- Music_

_- Lunch Break_

_- History_

_- Theater_

"Great. We have Homeroom and Theater together." I said.

"You're right." Misty agreed.

"Anyway, what do you guys wanna do now?" Dawn asked.

"Explore the island, yes?" Leaf proposed and we all nodded. The rest of the afternoon went by fast and night appoached. We all ate dinner that Leaf cooked and did our routines such as brushing our teeth, bubble bath and the like. We prepared our things needed for school tomorrow and slept. _Tomorrow is the first day of school. I better make the best of it tomorrow._ we all thought as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Finished! 9 whole pages in MS Word! Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always welcome! And so is criticism.**

**Love,**

**Kaye.**


End file.
